


A Touch of Magic

by BlissfullyIntoxicated



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Fluff, M/M, The cuties go to Disney World, Yooran Week, Yooran Week Day Five, Yooran week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfullyIntoxicated/pseuds/BlissfullyIntoxicated
Summary: The sun was unbearable. It was hot. Humid. And loud. Why did they come here? Saeran looked around at the people everywhere. Tons of children all of who were laughing, crying, or yelling. It was all really annoying. What was so good about this place? He glanced about the area as he sat on a bench in the shade. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn black.





	A Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Yooran Week Day Five - Vacation / Strawberry Festival. I chose vacation. ^-^

The sun was unbearable. It was hot. Humid. And loud. Why did they come here? Saeran looked around at the people everywhere. Tons of children all of who were laughing, crying, or yelling. It was all really annoying. What was so good about this place? He glanced about the area as he sat on a bench in the shade. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn black.

Noticing the rails on the ground, his eyes followed them and he peered into the stores lined up along the street. His nose caught quite a few different smells, one of which was definitely a nearby bakery. He spotted a sweets shop down the line of stores and wanted to head over there but he knew he’d get lost if he went.

He wasn’t sure how big this place was but according to MC there were four different parks and they had to visit them all and do everything in order to experience _‘the magic’_ , whatever that meant. He rolled his eyes and they landed on Yoosung running over to him. He sat up slightly trying to smile as best as he could.

“Hey!” Yoosung slowed down as he reached where Saeran was sitting. He must have noticed the forced smile as he took a seat next to him. “Doing alright?” He laid his hand on top of Saeran’s.

Saeran immediately intertwined their fingers giving him a more genuine smile this time. The two of them had been dating for a year now; small forms of affection like these were so natural and almost always welcomed. “Yeah, it’s just hot as fuck.”

“There are children here, Saeran!” the blond whined as a family of four walked by with the youngest child watching them as they continued on.

“So? I doubt they heard me.” Speaking of a family of four though… “Where are MC and Saeyoung?”

The four of them had come here together as a family to celebrate the newlyweds. Apparently it had been MC’s dream to come here for her honeymoon. Why she wanted him and Yoosung to tag along was beyond him though.

~

“DISNEY WORLD!” MC shouted at the top of her lungs when Saeyoung asked her where she’d like to go for their honeymoon. “Let’s go to Disney, Saeyoung. Oh, please!” The dark brown-haired girl pulled on the man’s hoodie until a huge smile formed across his face.

“Oh ho~ Why would my 606 want to visit the big cheese when she already has me? Am I not cheesy enough for you?” He pulled her close making kissy lips and noises, earning a loud groan from Saeran who was relaxing on the couch.

He was leaning against the armrest with his knees brought up close to him, his sketch pad propped up on them. Yoosung was leaning himself on the side of Saeran’s leg careful not to bother his drawing, his face in his phone playing the new LOLOL app that had come out not too long ago.

“Why don’t you two go be loud and obnoxious someplace else?” Saeran snapped at the happy couple. Yoosung nodded not bothering to look away from his game.

“Saeraaaaan!” MC ran over to him sitting on the floor where he was leant up against the armrest. “Why don’t you and Yoosung come with us? It’ll be our first family trip.”

That had caught Yoosung’s attention, quickly he sat up turning around with excitement. “Yes, please!”

With that they all ended up at the “Happiest Place On Earth”

~

Yoosung hummed with a smile as he pulled Saeran off the bench. “MC said for us to go have fun on our own for a bit and they’ll meet up with us later. So it’s just us for now.”  He instantly saw Saeran’s face light up for just a second before returning to its neutral position.

“Really?”

“Yup! So where would you like to go?”

Saeran thought on it for a moment before lifting a finger to point down Main Street straight at the sweet shop. “There.”

Yoosung let out a laugh and agreed. They entered the candy store with all the different smells hitting them as soon as they walked through the door. Saeran’s eyes were fixed on the lady behind the counter who was making chocolate. He watched in awe as Yoosung watched with him.

“Did you want something?” Yoosung asked as Saeran walked around the store stopping at everything that caught his eye until they landed on a stand that showed off a variety of lollipops, from ones which were the size of someone’s head to the small spiral-shaped ones.

“Uh… maybe… I’d feel bad if you got me something though.”

“I don’t mind!” Yoosung happily answered only to receive a glare from Saeran. “Okay, okay, how about this - you go on all the rides I want to go on and I’ll get you the lollipop?”

Saeran thought about it for a moment and nodded his head. “Deal!” He grabbed one of the fairly large  lollipops. He had no idea what rides were even here but...they couldn’t be that bad, right?

~

“No!” Saeran announced as they stood outside a bright building that had an incessantly annoying song playing over and over again.

“Come on, you agreed, Saeran!” Yoosung pulled on his arm dragging him along to the ride marked, ‘It’s a small world’. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. It even looks cute!” They made their way down the ramp into one of the pastel-colored boats.

“I’m going to hate every moment of this. I know it.”

Fifteen minutes later and neither Saeran nor Yoosung would have that song out of their heads for the rest of the vacation.

“Okay… so it was bad. How was I supposed to know they sang the whole song throughout the whole ride?”

“Oh, I don’t know...Maybe because that’s all you heard from the outside over and over and _over_??”

Saeran walked off following the path around the corner when suddenly he heard thunder. _It wasn’t going to rain, was it?_ He looked up seeing clear skies when a huge dark building caught his eye. “Haunted Mansion?” He read out loud looking at the sign. There was a different atmosphere about this ride and he liked it.

“Hey babe, let’s go on this one.”

Yoosung caught up to Saeran, his eyes landing on the very foreboding building. “Uh… I thought we agreed I’d pick the rides…” the blond whined nervously.

“No, you only said if I go on the rides you want to go on. You didn’t say you’d get to pick all the rides. If you don’t want to go, I’ll just go by myself and you can wait out here.” Saeran took a step towards the ride.

“No, no, no, I’ll come with you.” Yoosung reached out grabbing his arm. Saeran smirked down at the boy and they headed into the ride.

They didn’t even get onto the ride itself before Yoosung was screaming. Saeran had to laugh at how easily his boyfriend got freaked out over some cheap tricks and a recorded scream.

“It was a body!”

“It was a dummy.”

The two got onto the ride and Yoosung clung to Saeran the entire time, it wasn’t as scary as Saeran thought it would be, but watching Yoosung jump at every turn the buggy took and never letting go of him, he had to call it a win.

~

The day went on and the couple finally met up with the newlyweds. They were decked out in full Disney gear - matching Mr. and Mrs. Mickey Mouse Ears, flashing light-up necklaces of Cinderella's castle, two Mickey balloons each tied to their backpacks, and MC was holding onto a Tinkerbell plush tightly while Saeyoung held a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar.

Saeyoung bounded over to Saeran, wrapping his arm around him. “Did you two lovebirds have fun~?”

Saeran was quick to push him off but he noticed the sweet treat in his brother’s hand. “What’s that?” he asked.

The other twin followed his gaze to his hand. “Oh~ This is a Mickey Bar.  You want it~?” he teased as he took a bite of one of the ears. “It’s really good~” he spoke with his mouth full, giving a wide chocolatey grin.

“Give him a bite, ya big idiot.” MC walked up behind him hitting him on the head with the Tinkerbell. “You know how much he likes ice cream.”

“I know~ I’m just giving my baby brother a hard time.” He handed him the ice cream. “But seriously, you guys have fun?”

“Yup! Saeran and I got these!” Yoosung pulled out customized Mickey Mouse ears with his and Saeran’s name on them.

“Don’t show them!” Saeran tried to hide them from his brother and sister-in-law but failed with the giant ‘awwww’ that came from beside him. His cheeks grew hot as Yoosung stuck the hat on his head and then put on his own.

“Don’t you two look cute!” MC giggled, “Oh! We should take a picture! Family photo, guys!” She said running off to find one of the many cameraman to take their picture in front of the castle while Saeran finished his ice cream.

MC returned a short while later, hopping up to them with a cameraman and the group gathered getting close to each other. Saeyoung swung an arm around Saeran as he turned and kissed MC’s cheek and she closed her eyes giggling. Saeran took Yoosung’s hand, a blush appearing on his face as the blonde smiled widely at the camera. With a snap, the picture was taken.

Maybe this trip wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
